


And Prometheus Fails

by Mcyt_blaze_writes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcyt_blaze_writes/pseuds/Mcyt_blaze_writes
Summary: Tommy is Prometheus, but he is also the Titan's brother, Epimetheus.Right now, he feels like Prometheus.
Relationships: none lol
Kudos: 27





	And Prometheus Fails

Prometheus steals flame and fire from Mount Olympus, and Tommy tries to steal the discs back from Dream.

Tommy remembers stories, late nights where he couldn't sleep, when Techno would find him and tell him myths of a land long gone. His eldest brother spoke of heroes and monsters and gods.

He remembers when Techno compares him to Theseus, a man who saved his country only to die in exile. 

Tommy is Prometheus, but he is also the Titan's brother, Epimetheus.

Right now, he feels like Prometheus. 

He is stealing the discs from Dream, they are fire and he is stealing them for L'manberg. He knows that these are what gives Dream, Zeus, power over him. He knows that power of him is power of his home. 

The thing is, he doesn't know that he is the one who gives these discs meaning and gives Dream power, that he can let go, take all power from Zeus so quickly, instead of playing into a mad god's hands.

See, the difference between Tommy and Prometheus, is that Prometheus succeeds in bringing fire to his people, and Tommy fails. And when he fails, Dream, Zeus, god of gods, swoops down to punish him with a blade and a threat. He pressures Tubbo, Tommy's friend, his /brother/, tells him that if he doesn't exile Tommy there will be consequences.

And Tubbo folds.

And Prometheus is swept away by Zeus, and he is punished harshly and he is well and truly alone.

He is Prometheus but instead of his liver being picked out, it's his heart shattering whenever Dream talks to him. Whenever he has to burn his stuff, whenever he is told the truth (the lies) from Dream, Zeus, god of gods.

He is wounded and he is chained, but he is determined to be free.

He will be free, and Zeus will never be able to catch him again


End file.
